


Teach Me

by illuminaughtease



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, PWP, age 22 Dipper, bottom!Bill is a gift, human bodies are so gross and needy it's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminaughtease/pseuds/illuminaughtease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has been feeling weird recently in his human form. Dipper's door is locked, but he needs answers. [Image added! Heads up people reading around others!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

Bill found that he didn’t hate having a human body. It was limiting, irritating, and at times disgusting, but there were upsides. Food was a good one. His senses were more visceral, stimuli felt more deeply, and that was fascinating. Pain was as hilarious as it had always been, but he indulged less often. Even knowing if he physically died it wouldn’t matter didn’t change that he had worked hard crafting this form and he intended to make it last.

Which is why when his body began to feel strange it was cause for minor concern. He wasn’t ill, he didn’t think, but there was a tightness in his stomach that refused to ease. It followed him for days as he tried to ignore it. He wasn’t hungry. He didn’t have to use the bathroom. Instead it was as if every nerve ending was alight. Even his clothing felt smothering and rough against his skin and part of his anatomy was frequently swelling. What was going on? The feeling persisted for nearly a week before Bill admitted to himself that he would likely have to ask one of the twins what the issue was.

Mabel was out gallivanting around town. She wouldn’t be able to help him until she returned. Bill didn’t have the patience for that. Dipper was home. Lately Dipper was always home, holed up in his room, and behind a locked door. That might have something to do with the fact that Bill had simply appeared in his life as if he’d never tried to kill the lot of them, but who knew. Mabel had been easily swayed into helping him design a body and had been previously aware of the demon’s arrival. Dipper hadn’t spoken to her for days after he found out.

Petty humans. A damn shame they were so interesting or he really would just kill the lot of them.

Making a decision the lanky creature took long strides to the young man’s room, the tiniest flicker of magic enough to unlock the door, and stepped in as though he belonged there. “Heya kid I’ve got a ques—…” Bill’s words died on his lips. Leaned back against the headboard of his bed, pants drooping off one ankle, sat Dipper Pines with his hand around his prick and head thrown back.

Mismatched eyes widened as he took in the sight. The young man’s face was flushed, breaths coming out in little whining pants, as his fist pumped the flesh jutting from between his legs. It was wet, some part of Bill’s distracted mind noted, clear fluid oozing out of the tip and dribbling down his fingers. The sight was doing things to him. His body was heating up, warmth flowing through him as shocks of something  _yesgoodwhatisthat_  shot down his spine and pooled between his thighs.

“Pine Tree…?” He called out. Objectively Bill knew what the human was doing. He was jerking off. Masturbating. Choking the chicken. Whatever other ridiculous names humanity came up with for pleasuring oneself. Subjectively he’d never been in a vessel during a time when the sensations occurred and as everything clicked into place he put a  _very_  large mental check in the pros of humanity column.

“B-Bill?!” Bill watched as Dipper’s hips jerked upward into his fist. The demon’s presence hadn’t been noticed until he spoke up, the smaller man had been too far gone, and seeing the being’s eyes wide and face flushed was too much. “F-fuck!!” His entire body went into spasms, mouth forming Bill’s name in confusion. Long strings of seed pumped out the swollen, wet tip, splattering across his fist and thighs in white drops. Bill licked his lips.

He took in how Dipper’s hips twitched and shifted with each pulse of his cock, fist milking the last of his essence out even as true realization and outrage began to flash across his features. The boy was growing angrier and scrambling to get tissues from his nightstand. Golden eyes watched a droplet of sweat travel down from brown hair to be lost on its way down a pale neck. “What.. what the  _fuck_ , Bill?! Don’t you knock?!”   
  
That broke the spell Pine Tree’s little show had put him under, and he chuckled. “No.” Grinning he closed the door behind him and leaned against it. “Teach me how to do that.” Technically he could simply go off of what he’d just witnessed but this was an opportunity. Messing with Dipper was one of the greatest joys of his mortal life and this was something so private for humans.  
    
“What? Are you insane?” Dipper was pulling his pants up, hips lifting from the bed, and the words came out muffled. “No, don’t answer that.” Bill waited, crossing his arms, as he watched him zip and button his raggedy jeans.   
  
Pushing himself forward the demon took three steps toward the edge of the bed, his knee coming to rest on the plush of the mattress when he stopped. Dipper’s eyes darted from Bill to the door and back as his once (and maybe still) enemy crawled toward him.

“Pine tree, c'mon. I thought I was sick or something until I saw you doing  _that_. Turns out this body just wants to feel good. I don’t know how to do it. You’ve gotta teach me.” Honeyed words slipped between his lips as he crowded Dipper back up against the pillows. “I’ll even say  _ **please**_.” The word came out breathless as the straining flesh in his slacks, which had grown rigid watching Dipper’s release, brushed against the human’s thigh. “ _Oh_..”

Bill’s eyes lidded, molten gold darkening as he shivered against the contact. “Teach me or touch me.” He growled, fingers digging into the sheets. Dipper’s frustration was evident, tension threading through him, but Bill didn’t care. If he wouldn’t play along he’d just rut against him until he got his release. Either way he was going to give this damn body what it wanted soon.

Dipper grabbed both of Bill’s shoulders and flipped their positions. Bill felt the back of his head hit pillows and looked up at the other man in confusion. A defeated, and thoroughly annoyed, sigh left the twin as he scooted back to settle himself on the demon’s thighs. “Fine. Doesn’t sound like I have much choice anyway.” Grumbling he started working at the belt buckle of Bill’s slacks, then the button and zipper. The vibration of the metal teeth unlocking against him made him hiss shakily.

“The rest you’re doing. Take it out.” Clearly unimpressed with the current situation Dipper was trying to be as clinical as he could. It was amusing Bill endlessly.

“You mean my cock? Like this?” The confident and teasing words caused Dipper’s brows to knit together and Bill took that as a win. Pulling one glove off he tossed it aside and reached down to pull out his swollen prick.

_**Oh.** _

All the air in the demon’s lungs left in a rush as his fingers wrapped around the heated skin and he outright moaned at an experimental squeeze. The tip of it was nearly purple, a steady stream of clear liquid pooling at the top and trickling down. It covered his fingers in just a few strokes. “ _Ahh_..” Those shocks were back, shooting down his spine and settling in his balls. Bill hadn’t been ready for it. The itch that he needed to scratch.. he hadn’t expected scratching to make him lose control so easily.

Dipper’s weight on his thighs was comforting, grounding, even though he felt weak for appreciating it. Chancing a glance at the young man he was surprised, and pleased, to see an interesting shade of pink beginning to cover his face. The boy was obviously trying to ignore the sight of Bill coming undone. He was failing terribly. Why not egg him on?

“What else.. would feel good..?” Oh he had ideas, theories, and a collection of human fantasies from watching dreams, but Bill wanted something specific. He wanted Dipper to suggest his next move. “S-show me?” One thing he hadn’t intended was for his voice to sound so needy, so wanting, but the absolute heaven of rubbing his dick was taking his snark away. So sue him.

There was a long moment’s hesitation. In those few seconds Bill realized that Dipper knew what he was up to. And that he knew that he knew. “I’ll show you something good. Doesn’t work on everyone though.” Nimble fingers were working at the buttons of his dress shirt, not bothering with undoing his tie, and Dipper opened the garment from the bottom of the tie to the top of his waistcoat.

What the hell was the kid planning? All the fun stuff was down low– **Oh**. Bill’s eyes rolled, his back arching, as calloused fingertips pinched both of his nipples hard. The little buds were stiff in seconds, red with blood, and he whined as they were rolled back and forth. “Pine Tree!” The name was a high squeak of surprise. The spontaneous move had his hand working faster and Pine Tree having to shift and move with his bucking hips. “Don’t.. don’t stop…!”

 

That’s when his mouth happened. Bill had somehow let it go unrealized that his chest was a place he should need to know about. Now that Dipper was working at the sensitive bud, tongue flicking over it in between hard sucks.. he wasn’t going to forget. The added sensations made him howl, balls drawing up as his dick throbbed against his palm. The already stiff flesh swelled further as his orgasm drew up on him. “Pine Tree.. fuck! Nnhaaa…  _Dipper!_ ”  
  
The human in question’s eyes grew wide as his name was called. Bill’s body drew taught, like a bowstring ready to fire, as his pleasure hit its crescendo. Fat spurts of cum streamed from the flushed head of his cock as he whined and writhed against the weight of Dipper’s body still draped over his. It pulled everything from him, sapping his energy and leaving him a messy wreck. _“Fuck me! D-Dipper..!”_ He could feel the human’s dick hardening again against his thigh, and the way he sucked his next breath in through his teeth was delicious. Calling his name had been just too easy a blow to pass up.  
  
Pain was hilarious. This? This was addiction. Gritting his teeth against any more unwanted words or sounds he grunted as the last of his climax washed over him. Dipper had released his abused nipples when he’d begun flailing around, and he could feel that they were sore from the way they’d been molested. “Not a bad teacher, kid.” He offered, blowing his falling hair out of his eyes.

_“Not bad at all.”_

**Author's Note:**

> smutcipher.tumblr.com  
> art and fics and smut oh my


End file.
